


Drabble: Soup

by boywonder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's soup is mm-mm good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Soup

Tim had been sick for three days. He'd finally stopped throwing up, and had managed to convince Bruce that he did _not_ , in fact, need to see a doctor. Bruce had grudgingly relented, and Alfred had been taking care of Tim off and on, despite the fact that Tim kept telling them both that he could manage on his own.

He was finally starting to feel better when Bruce came in to see him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the boy.

Tim shrugged, coughed, and weakly answered, "Okay, I guess."

"Do you think you can eat?"

"I'll manage," Tim said. His dry, sarcastic tone had returned. Bruce did not fail to notice this, and he smiled.

"Good. I brought you some soup."

Tim raised an eyebrow. Sure, they were legally related now, but Bruce didn't have to do that.

The boy felt his face flush with more than just fever and looked away. "Uh, thanks. You didn't-"

"I wanted to," Bruce interjected.

Tim looked up, letting his eyes meet Bruce's, and he smiled, too. 

It turned out that the soup tasted pretty good. He'd have to remember to thank Alfred for making it the next time he saw him.


End file.
